Dunkle Nacht der Seele
by Sunuxal
Summary: Sirius muss sich nach seiner Flucht aus Askaban in seinem verhassten Elternhaus verstecken. Er kämpft immer noch mit den Auswirkungen der Gefangenschaft auf seine Psyche. Slash.


Hier eine Story die ich geschrieben habe, nachdem ich verblüfft über die ersten Slash-Fictions gestolpert bin.

Ein Großteil fand ich einfach nur unglaubwürdig (Erwachsene Männer, die zartrosa anlaufen und anderen ein Küsschen auf die Nasenspitze geben und dabei hauchen: „Du bist niedlich!"? - _Och nööö, ne?_), oder albern („Er senkte wild stöhnend seinen Luststab in die Liebesgrotte des anderen." - _Muhaha!_).

Daraufhin dachte ich: „ Klappe halten oder besser machen!", und habe mich auch mal an der Thematik versucht – Tja, und musste recht demütig feststellen, dass das gar nicht so einfach ist.

Heute würde ich den Akt selbst garantiert nicht mehr so explixit beschreiben.

Trotzdem, hier die unveränderte - Jedoch von **Joeli **gebetate - Vielen Dank :-) - Fassung.

* * *

Tell me, in a world without pity  
Do you think what I'm askin's too much  
I just want something to hold on to  
And a little of that Human Touch  
Just a little of that Human Touch 

-Bruce Springsteen-

* * *

Seine Schreie reißen mich aus dem Schlaf. 

_Schon wieder, verdammt! _

Es passiert fast jede Nacht, in den schlimmsten sogar mehrere Male.

Ich befreie mich strampelnd vom Laken, das mir bei der Wärme als Decke dient und das sich mir durch meinen unruhigen Schlaf um die Beine gewickelt hat.

Bin zu verschlafen, um nach meiner Kleidung zu suchen, zu verschlafen, um mich zu erinnern, ob diese Nacht noch irgendein anderes Mitglied des Ordens im Haus übernachtet, dem ich begegnen könnte. Ich knote mir das Laken um die Hüften, um nicht völlig nackt durch die Flure zu wandern.

Sirius' Zimmer liegt am anderen Ende des Flurs, meinem schräg gegenüber.  
Die Tür ist nur angelehnt – aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen erträgt er es kaum, sich in geschlossenen Räumen aufzuhalten.  
Ich betätige den Lichtschalter: Kaltes, grelles Licht flammt auf, ohne ihn zu wecken.  
Er wirft sich schreiend und keuchend herum, stößt unverständliche Worte oder Namen hervor, Laute, die eher an das panische Winseln eines Hundes erinnern.

Ich haste zum Bett, packe ihn an den Armen und schüttle ihn. Die Erfahrung hat mich gelehrt, dass er allein auf diese grobe Weise zu wecken ist, und dass es klug ist, seine Arme festzuhalten, da er in Panik um sich boxt.

„Sirius!", rufe ich ihn, „Wach auf, Mann! Komm schon...!"

Endlich schlägt er die Augen auf. Sein Gesicht ist vor Entsetzen verzerrt, sein Blick blind und voller Panik.

„Es war nur ein Albtraum", versuche ich ihn zu beruhigen, „wieder nur ein Traum..."

Er fährt auf, ringt nach Luft wie ein Ertrinkender und klammert sich an mich. Sein Atem geht stoßweise. Er zittert heftig, sein Pyjama ist nass vor Schweiß und die Muskeln unter dem Stoff sind steinhart verkrampft.

„_Schtsch..._" Ich murmle irgendwelche sinnlosen, besänftigenden Worte. „Es ist vorbei, Tatze. Du bist in Sicherheit..."

Ich kann spüren, wie er sich kaum merklich entspannt, als er wieder ganz im Hier und Jetzt, ganz wach ist.  
Ich frage ihn nicht nach dem Inhalt seiner Albträume, frage nicht, ob er über sie sprechen will.  
Als ich dies das erste Mal, als mich seine Schreie aus dem Schlaf gerissen haben, versucht hatte, hat er sich von mir zurückgezogen, physisch und psychisch, noch mehr als gewöhnlich.  
Vielleicht war es nur ein Zufall, vielleicht kam meine unwillkommene, ungeschickte Frage zusammen mit tausend anderen belastenden Dingen: Jedenfalls hat er sich nach dieser Nacht tagelang mit dem Hippogreif eingeschlossen und hat sich geweigert, mit mir zu sprechen oder die Tür zu öffnen, so viel ich auch gebeten und zu überzeugen versucht hatte.  
Natürlich kann ich mir denken, wovon er träumt:_Peters Verrat. Askaban._  
Und dieses verfluchte Haus hier, das ständig Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit weckt, macht es auch nicht besser: Erinnerungen an seine verfluchte, Voldemort verehrende Sippschaft. Das allein würde reichen, jedem normalen Menschen den Schlaf und die geistige Gesundheit zu rauben.

Sirius hat sich schließlich so weit gefangen, dass er sich von mir löst. Ich räume meinen Platz auf der Bettkante, um ihn aufstehen zu lassen und bleibe unentschlossen stehen.  
Ich fühle mich so verdammt hilflos! Lieber würde ich selbst diese Albträume erleiden, lieber... mich dutzendfach, anstatt nur einmal im Monat, verwandeln müssen; all das wäre erträglicher, als unfähig zu sein, einem Menschen, der mir viel bedeutet, nicht helfen zu können; als hilflos mit ansehen zu müssen, wie er leidet.

Sirius' Bewegungen sind ruckartig, machen den Eindruck, als leide er auch unter physischen Schmerzen. Die Panik ist immer noch nicht ganz aus seinem Blick gewichen.  
Irgendwie habe ich die Befürchtung, dass das für heute Nacht nicht alles war, sollte er es tatsächlich schaffen, noch einmal einzuschlafen.

„Ich bleibe bei dir, wenn du willst", schlage ich vor.

Sirius stützt sich mit einem Arm an der Wand neben der Tür des angrenzenden Badezimmers ab und fährt mit seiner Stirn über den Stoff des Ärmels, um sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Ich bin auf jede zynische Bemerkung, jeden Wutausbruch vorbereitet, und seine eigentliche Reaktion überrascht mich völlig.

„Ja. Bleib...!", murmelt er mit hängendem Kopf, bevor er sich sichtbar zusammenreißt, von der Wand abstößt und mit unsicherem Griff nach der Klinke tastet.

Die unüberhörbare Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit in seiner Stimme beschämen mich zutiefst. Warum habe ich nicht eher, die früheren Male, daran gedacht, ihm das anzubieten? Dass er zu stolz ist, um von sich aus darum zu bitten, hätte ich wissen müssen.  
Er verschwindet im Badezimmer, und kurz darauf höre ich das Prasseln des Wassers in der Dusche.

Ich rufe Kreacher, damit er die durchgeschwitzte Bettwäsche wechselt und bitte den Hauself, etwas zu trinken zu bringen. Er murmelt auf seine typische Art vor sich hin, erklärt, dass er keine Befehle von einem verlausten Werwolf entgegen nehmen müsse, tut aber im Endeffekt trotzdem, was ich ihm aufgetragen habe.

Als er verschwunden ist, gehe ich zum Fenster, um es zu öffnen.  
Der Rahmen ist verzogen und klemmt, aber irgendwann habe ich es geschafft, die Scheibe wenigstens zu Dreiviertel hoch zu schieben. Warme Luft dringt ins Zimmer, sie riecht schwach nach vergorenem Obst und anderem Abfall. Immerhin erhebt sich der Wind zu gelegentlichen Böen, die etwas frischere Luft, wenn schon keine Kühle bringen.

Die Straße ist menschenleer, es ist weit nach Mitternacht. Nur eines der Fenster der angrenzenden Häuser ist beleuchtet, durch das flackernde bläuliche Licht eines Fernsehbildschirms. Von den Laternen funktionieren nur noch zwei, deren fleckige Lichter von Insekten umschwirrt werden. Um ihre Pfähle erhebt sich ein unförmiges Gebilde aus nachlässig gestapelten Müllsäcken, die auf ihre Abholung warten.

Das schrille Fiepen einer Ratte lässt mich heftig zusammenzucken. Flüchtig erkenne ich die Gestalt einer Katze, die mit ihrer Beute im Maul zwischen den Müllsäcken herspringt und im Dunkeln verschwindet.  
Eine Mischung aus Wut und Erleichterung folgt dem Schrecken.  
_Dieser verfluchte Krieg!_ Läge das alles doch nur endlich hinter uns! Wäre Voldemort besiegt, seine Anhänger gefasst oder vernichtet, befänden sich die Leute im Siegestaumel - dann würde die Stimmung richtig sein, um eine Amnestie, eine Rehabilitation für Sirius durchzubekommen.

Und selbst wenn Dumbledore - wenn der Orden - meint, das Wagnis sei zu groß: Dann müsste Sirius sich wenigstens nicht mehr ausgerechnet _hier_ verstecken.  
Jeder andere Ort wäre besser. Eine abgelegene Hütte irgendwo - wo es Wald, Wiesen, vielleicht Berge oder das Meer gibt. Sonnenschein, Leben. Wo er sich nicht eingesperrt fühlen muss mit den Schatten der Vergangenheit: Der kreischenden Stimme des Bildnisses dieser widerlichen Harpyie, die ihn gezeugt hat und die ihn sogar noch nach ihrem Ableben heimsucht. Diesem von perversen Gemütern gestalteten Haus mit den abgeschlagenen Elfenköpfen, aus der Ahnentafel getilgten Namen und schwarzmagischen Artefakten in jeder Ecke.  
Kein Wunder, dass Sirius so viel Zeit bei dem Hippogreif verbringt - der Dachboden ist immerhin frei von diesem Zeug.

Kreacher kommt mit frischer Bettwäsche und zwei verstaubten Flaschen Butterbier zurück. Mit Hauselfenmagie sind Matratze, Kissen und Decke in Handumdrehen frisch bezogen. Ich danke ihm, aber er beachtet mich nicht. Mit seinem üblichen gehässigen Gemurmel verschwindet er wieder.

Sirius' Zauberstab liegt auf dem Nachttisch. Ich nehme den Stab, um eine Kerze herauf zu beschwören und anzuzünden, damit das grelle Gaslicht nicht mehr nötig ist. Dann rücke ich die beiden Sessel aus der Ecke so hin, dass ich in dem einen sitzen und auf den anderen die Beine legen kann.  
Der Bezug kratzt unangenehm an meiner bloßen Haut, als ich herumrutsche, um eine bequeme Position zu finden. Auch die Sprungfedern sind deutlich unter dem dünnen Stoff zu spüren.  
Man sollte eigentlich meinen, dass sich so eine reiche Familie wie die Blacks bequemere Möbel hätten leisten können - aber vielleicht waren die dem persönlichen Gebrauch der Dame und des Herrn des Hauses vorbehalten. Oder sie wurden lediglich bei besonders geschätzten Besuchern in die Gästezimmer befördert. Es wäre Kreacher zuzutrauen, dass er die vom Orden benutzten Zimmer absichtlich mit so etwas wie dem hier ausgestattet und die besseren Möbel irgendwo versteckt hält.  
Ich knote meinen behelfsmäßigen Sarong von den Hüften und falte das Laken wieder auf, um es als Decke über mich zu breiten, bevor ich den Staub von den Bierflaschen puste, um sie dann zu öffnen.

Sirius ist völlig unbekleidet, als er aus dem Bad zurückkommt. Wahrscheinlich war das vorhin sein letzter Pyjama. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass dieser verflixte Hauself nicht einmal Wäsche wäscht, wenn man es nicht nachdrücklich fordert. Und dass Sirius - der einzige, dem diese Kreatur gehorchen muss, sich um solche Alltagsdinge nicht kümmert, war die letzten Monate nur all zu deutlich.  
Es ist, als habe er in den zwölf Jahren Askaban verlernt, ein Mensch zu sein, was sich an vielen kleinen Dingen äußerte. Man musste ihn anfangs regelrecht zum Sprechen zwingen, anstatt es bei seinem ablehnenden oder zustimmenden Knurren zu belassen.  
Was seine vernachlässigte Körperpflege betraf, so schaffte Molly es am ehesten von uns allen, ihn darauf mit mehr oder weniger dezenten Hinweisen aufmerksam zu machen: In dem sie ihn auf subtile Weise mit Mundungus verglich oder darauf hinwies, was für ein adretter Junge er doch damals in der Schule gewesen sei.  
Ebenso meisterhaft schaffte sie es, Sirius zum zivilisierten Essen anzuleiten, verbal oder indem sie einfach das Essen so heiß servierte, dass ein Herunterschlingen unmöglich war.  
Seit der Orden sich hier regelmäßig trifft, hat sein Verhalten sich wenigstens etwas gebessert. Nur habe ich oftmals den Eindruck es kommt nicht aus ihm selbst, sondern es ist ... wie andressiert.

Sirius umrundet einen der Sessel, der nun halb im Weg steht und greift mit einem gemurmelten Dank nach der bereits entkorkten Butterbierflasche, die ich ihm hinhalte.  
Er trinkt sie zur Gänze aus, ohne sie auch nur einmal abzusetzen. Dann lässt er sich ins Bett fallen und wirft einen knappen Blick auf die Kerze. Dass er sie nicht mit einem seiner sarkastischen, bitteren Scherze kommentiert – von wegen, ob ich meinte, er würde nun ein Nachtlicht brauchen wie ein kleines Kind, das sich im Dunkeln fürchtet - zeigt, _wie_ schlecht es um ihn bestellt ist.

Er zieht die Decke bis zum Hals, obwohl es dafür viel zu warm ist. Aber ich verstehe ihn: Das Gefühl, von etwas bedeckt, geschützt zu sein, nicht völlig entblößt, sondern mit irgendetwas zwischen sich und der Umwelt, das hat mich selbst ja auch dazu gebracht, mich mit dem Laken zuzudecken.

Ich bin nicht wirklich müde. Ich konnte die letzten Tage lange ausschlafen, da der Orden mir keine wirklich dringenden Pflichten übertragen hat.  
Und Vollmond ist erst wieder in zwei Wochen.  
Der Todesschrei der Ratte vorhin hat so viel Adrenalin durch meine Adern gejagt, dass der letzte Rest Schläfrigkeit vertrieben ist und ich garantiert nicht mehr so schnell einschlafen werde.  
Ich beschließe, langsam mein Bier auszutrinken und dann zu versuchen, trotz der pieksenden Sprungfedern eine einigermaßen bequeme Stellung zum Schlafen zu finden.

Schließlich ist die Flasche leer, und ich hänge meinen Arm über die Lehne, um sie geräuschlos auf den Boden zu stellen. Ich werfe einen Blick zum Bett hinüber: Sirius hat dem Lichtschein der Kerze den Rücken zugedreht, ich erkenne lediglich sein vom Duschen noch feuchtes Haar, aber ich höre an seinem Atemrhythmus, dass er noch nicht wirklich schläft.

_Ich wünschte, ich könnte irgendetwas für ihn tun...!_  
Zeit heilt alle Wunden, heißt es.  
Und wie lange dauert es, bis zwölf Jahre Askaban überwunden sind? Dieselbe Zeitspanne...?  
Vielleicht sollte ich noch einmal mit Dumbledore reden: Sirius braucht eine Aufgabe, etwas, das ihn ablenkt, beschäftigt.  
Ich bin nur froh, dass er seinen Status als Harrys Pate so ernst nimmt: Das ist etwas, an das er sich halten kann, das ihm Hoffnung auf die Zukunft macht. Auch wenn ich manchmal die Befürchtung habe, dass er in dem Jungen James' Inkarnation sieht und es die glückliche Vergangenheit ist, nach der er strebt, und nicht nach der Zukunft...  
Es ist völlig still, abgesehen vom Ticken der Uhr unten aus der Eingangshalle und dem Zirpen einer einzelnen Zikade draußen, die sich irgendwie in die Stadt verirrt haben muss.

Auch darin, dass er sich die Vergangenheit zurück ersehnt, verstehe ich Sirius. Es war eine traumhafte Zeit für uns Rumtreiber, nicht nur im verklärenden Rückblick: All das Negative, das es natürlich auch gegeben hat, wurde damals mehr als nur wett gemacht von dem Positiven, das daraus erwuchs.  
Meine Furcht, als Werwolf enttarnt zu werden: Bedeutungslos, da meine Freunde zu mir hielten, in den Vollmondnächten in ihrer Animagi-Gestalt bei mir waren.  
Sirius, der sich mit seinen Erzeugern überwarf: Bedeutungslos, da er von James' Eltern wie ein zweiter Sohn aufgenommen wurde…

Eine heftigere Windböe dringt durchs offene Fenster, bauscht die bodenlangen Vorhänge auf, die raschelnd über den Teppich schleifen und lässt die Kerzenflamme wild flackern.  
Sirius fährt mit einem erstickten Schrei empor.  
_Verdammt!_ Was habe ich Idiot mir nur dabei gedacht, das Fenster offen zu lassen?! Diese staubigen schwarzen Fetzen sehen in Bewegung selbst für mich wie die Umhänge von Dementoren aus!  
Morgen früh werde ich Kreacher als erstes befehlen, diese mottenzerfressenen Dinger abzuhängen, und wenn er sich weigert, werde ich sie eigenhändig herunterreißen!  
Ich erhebe mich hastig, um das Fenster zu schließen.

„Nein, lass es auf!", fordert Sirius scharf.

Ich drehe mich zu ihm um, sein verzweifelter Blick passt ganz und gar nicht zu seinem aggressiven Tonfall.  
Sirius fährt sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht, durch die Haare.

„Remus", stößt er heiser hervor, als ich zu meinem Schlafplatz zurückgehen will, „komm zu mir!"

Ich folge der Aufforderung.  
Als ich das Bett erreicht habe, schlägt er die Decke zurück, greift nach meinem Arm und zieht mich zu sich, um deutlich zu machen, was genau er will.  
Ich lege mich neben ihn und er schlingt einen Arm um meine Hüfte, als habe er Angst, dass ich andernfalls wieder verschwinden würde.  
Ich wende mich ihm zu, er senkt im selben Moment den Kopf, presst seine Stirn gegen meine Schulter.

„Sirius?", murmle ich.

Er schüttelt stumm den Kopf, ich spüre seinen Atem keuchend und abgehackt an meinem bloßen Arm.  
Schämt er sich tatsächlich für diese vermeintliche Schwäche, die dafür sorgt, dass er sich vor dem Alleinsein fürchtet? Ich hebe instinktiv einen Arm, um tröstend über sein Haar zu streichen - halte mich aber im letzten Moment zurück, aus Furcht, er könnte diese Geste als Demütigung empfinden. Ich wandle die Bewegung dahin ab, dass ich meine Hand auf seinen Nacken lege, sie einfach dort liegen lassen.

Ich spüre die angespannten Muskeln unter meiner Berührung. Ich weiß, seine Nerven liegen blank: Es wäre nicht das erste Mal in den letzten Tagen, dass er auf völlig banale, harmlose Situationen oder Äußerungen mit plötzlicher Aggressivität reagiert: Mit Wutausbrüchen, die ihn selbst im Endeffekt mehr verletzen als diejenigen, über die dieses Gewitter hineinbricht.

„Ruhig", flüstere ich besänftigend, „es ist okay..."

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir reglos so liegen bleiben, ohne dass er sich auch nur ansatzweise entspannt.  
Mehr noch, ich spüre, wie er die Hand des Armes, den er um mich geschlungen hat, in die Matratze hinter mir krallt und löst, zwanghaft, wieder und wieder.

Irgendwann gleiten die Finger eben jener Hand über meinen Rücken, hinauf zu meiner Schulter. Er hält sie mit festem Griff umschlossen, streicht mit dem Daumen über mein Schlüsselbein.  
Die Bewegung hat etwas Zögerliches, Prüfendes. Ich reagiere in keiner Weise, warte reglos, habe Angst, dass was auch immer ich sagen oder tun würde, falsch wäre.  
Dann bewegt Sirius plötzlich mit einem gequälten Laut - halb Schluchzen, halb Stöhnen - den Kopf so, dass nicht mehr seine Stirn, sondern sein Mund meine Schulter berührt. Ich erstarre ungläubig und vor Verblüffung, als er sich über mich schiebt. Er packt mich mit beiden Händen an den Oberarmen, seine Finger krallen sich fest in meine Bizepse, sein halb geöffneter Mund fährt weiter über meine Schulter. Nicht nur seine Lippen: Seine Zunge, seine Zähne. Im dem Moment, da ich letztere spüre, schließen sie sich auch schon zu einem schmerzhaften Biss. Er stößt seine Hüften gegen meine und die Berührung räumt meinen letzten Zweifel an der Natur seiner Ambitionen aus.

„Nein, Sirius!"

Ich greife nach seinen Schultern, um ihn mit einiger Mühe von mir zu schieben.  
Er löst seinen Biss und hebt den Kopf, um mich anzustarren. Sein Gesicht ist zu einer Maske des Schmerzes verzerrt, seine Augen sind blicklos vor Leidenschaft, aber keiner Leidenschaft sexueller Natur – nicht ausschließlich: Es ist Hunger, schierer, blanker Hunger nach irgendetwas, das die Leere in ihm zu füllen vermag; nach etwas, das die Erinnerung an das durchlebte Grauen vertreiben kann.

Er stöhnt auf, ballt seine Rechte zur Faust und holt aus: Ich weiß nicht, auf was er einschlagen will - aufs Bett, auf mich, auf die Wand hinter dem Kopfende, um sich selbst zu verletzten - ich packe sein Handgelenk und greife mit der anderen gleichzeitig nach seinem Zauberstab auf den Nachttisch. Sirius mag stärker sein, selbst – oder gerade - in seinem jetzigen Zustand, aber ich war immer der schnellere von uns beiden: Bevor er sich losreißen kann, schlingen sich Seile um seine Handgelenke, ziehen sie ihm hinter den Rücken, und binden dort seine Unterarme rechtwinklig zum Körper aneinander.  
Sirius verliert das Gleichgewicht, fällt keuchend vornüber. Ich fange ihn auf und rolle ihn von mir herunter. Er windet sich, kämpft heftig gegen die Fesseln an.  
Aussichtslos. Diesen Fesselzauber haben wir Rumtreiber in unserer Jugend nur all zu oft angewandt: Scherzhaft untereinander und an Klassenkameraden, ernsthafter an Rivalen aus Slytherin - aber sicherlich nie in einer Situation wie dieser.  
In diesem Moment fährt eine weitere heftige Windböe durchs Fenster, lässt die Kerzenflamme flackern und schließlich ganz verlöschen.

Es ist fast völlig dunkel, das Licht der Straßenlaternen dringt kaum durch den Stoff der Vorhänge. Sirius hat seine Gegenwehr schlagartig aufgegeben. Er ist unnatürlich still. Ich taste nach ihm, und er bleibt reglos unter meiner Berührung liegen, angespannt wie ein Tier, das nicht weiß, was es erwartet, das irgendwo zwischen dem Wunsch nach Angriff und Flucht erstarrt ist.

Ich lege seinen Zauberstab zurück, kauere einige Herzschläge lang bewegungslos neben ihm.  
Hätte ich ihn gelassen ... Wenn sein Irrsinn vorbei gewesen und ihm klar geworden wäre, dass er mich benutzt hat, um kurzfristige Erleichterung zu erlangen, wäre zu all der Qual auch noch Scham und Selbsthass hinzu gekommen: Er begehrt mich nicht, er sucht lediglich menschliche Nähe, Trost bei jemandem, dem er vertraut.  
Aber ... wenn das ein möglicher Weg ist, ihm zu geben, wonach er sucht, werde ich es ihm sicher nicht verweigern.

Ich bin dankbar für die Dunkelheit, es macht diese verrückte Situation ... irrealer; wenn er mich ansehen würde, könnte ich mich nicht so leicht überwinden, das zu tun, was ich nun tun werde.  
Neben ihm kauernd fahre ich sanft mit einer Hand seine Seite hinab, von der Schulter über die Brust, seine Hüfte hinunter bis zum Oberschenkel und denselben Weg wieder hinauf.  
Er ist viel zu mager, ist mein erster Eindruck.  
Er fühlt sich so anders an als eine Frau, ist die zweite Impression: Keine weiche, lediglich mit Haarflaum bedeckte Haut, kein nachgiebiger, kurviger Körper. Stattdessen deutlich hervortretende Rippen und Hüftknochen, raue, behaarte Haut, Muskeln und Sehnen darunter wie knotige Seilstränge.  
Ich lasse meine Fingerspitzen zur Mitte seines Körpers gleiten. Seine Brust ist nicht viel behaarter als meine, von seinem Nabel aus zieht sich ein dichter Wirbel weiter seinen Bauch hinab. Seine Erektion ist geschrumpft, als meine Finger sie streift, höre ich, wie er zischend einatmet.

Ich habe ihn unzählige Male nackt gesehen, aber ihn zu berühren ist etwas völlig anderes.  
Mit meinem Streicheln erkunde ich Sirius' Körper, spüre, wie er sich langsam entspannt.  
Ich lasse meine Hand hinauf zu seinem Gesicht gleiten, bis zur stoppeligen Wange, streiche seine Haare zurück. Sie sind tatsächlich so struppig wie sie aussehen, und meine Assoziation zum stumpfen Fell eines kranken, fehlernährten Hundes kommt wohl nicht von ungefähr.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich weiter tun soll, komme mir so unbeholfen und unerfahren vor wie ein Teenager.  
Aber warum sollten die Berührungen falsch sein, mit denen ich auch eine Frau bedenken würde..? Ich strecke mich neben Sirius aus, beuge mich über ihn und küsse langsam seine Schultern, seine Brust. Er schmeckt salzig nach frischem Schweiß, riecht... nach ihm selbst, ungewohnt in dieser Intensität, aber nicht schlecht, nicht abstoßend.

Als ich an seinem Hals anlange, legt Sirius den Kopf in dem Nacken, ein lautloses Stöhnen begleitet die Bewegung, ich spüre lediglich die Vibration in seiner Kehle unter meinen Lippen.  
Sein Atem wird tiefer und regelmäßiger, nicht mehr seine Brust, sondern sein Bauch hebt und senkt sich unter den Atemzügen.  
Ich platziere meine Unterarme rechts und links seiner Schultern, stütze seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen, streichle mit den Kuppen der kleinen Finger seinen Nacken, küsse weiter seinen Hals. Irgendeine dieser an sich doch recht unschuldigen Liebkosungen entlockt Sirius diesmal tatsächlich ein hörbares Stöhnen, und ich spüre, wie sich die Wärme in meinem Unterleib konzentriert. Es ist erregend zu wissen, dass ich in der Lage bin, solche Emotionen in ihm hervorzurufen. Auch wenn er mein bester Freund ist, auch wenn ... _Nicht denken!_, ermahne ich mich.

Ich schiebe ein Bein zwischen seine, dränge mich gegen seinen Oberschenkel, um ihn meine Erregung spüren, ihn wissen zu lassen, dass das, was ich tue, nicht allein aus Mitleid mit ihm geschieht. Er wölbt mir wie als Antwort seine Hüften entgegen.  
Sein Kopf liegt in meinen Händen wie in einer Schale, ich lasse meine Lippen sein Kinn hinauf wandern, und als sie seinen Mund berühren, öffnet er ihn sofort zu einem hungrigen Kuss. Ich schmecke schwach den bitter-süßen Malz-Karamell-Geschmack des Butterbiers.

_Und, Himmel, Sirius kann küssen!_

Für einen endlos langen Moment ist jeder Gedanke aus meinem Hirn gewischt, mein Herz scheint einige Sekunden auszusetzen, nur um dann zwei handbreit tiefer unter meinem Nabel umso heftiger zu pochen zu beginnen.  
Ich spüre, wie Sirius' Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln verziehen - verdammt, meine Reaktion kann nicht _dermaßen_ offensichtlich gewesen sein!  
Ich kralle meine Finger in sein Haar, damit er der Bewegung nicht zu folgen vermag und hebe meinen Kopf, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Ich bin sechsunddreißig und all meine Beziehungen zu Frauen kann man bedauerlicherweise an einer Hand abzählen. Als Junge war ich zu schüchtern. Und später... nun, hat es sich aufgrund der Umstände nicht ergeben. Der Frauenschwarm Sirius hat mir einiges an Erfahrung voraus, selbst mit mehr als einer Dekade Abstinenz.  
Mit einem heiseren Laut des Protests verlangt er meine Aufmerksamkeit zurück. Ich beuge mich erneut zu ihm herab, streife seinen Mund lediglich mit meinem. Es genügt ihm nicht, er versucht, sich aus meinem Griff zu lösen, aber ich schließe meine Faust fester um sein Haar, um ihn zurückzuhalten. Noch nicht, die Nacht ist noch lang...

Er fügt sich, lässt zu, dass ich das Tempo vorgebe. Ich lasse schließlich seinen Kopf zurück auf die Matratze sinken, löse meine Finger aus seinen Haaren, fahre mit ihnen die Linie seines Jochbeins, seines Kiefers nach und folge diesem Weg mit meinen Lippen.

Er hätte mich schon lange bitten können, die längst nicht mehr notwendigen Fesseln zu lösen, wird mir bewusst. Dass er es nicht tut... die Erkenntnis, dass die erzwungene Passivität ihm gefällt, jagt eine weitere heftige Welle der Erregung durch meinen Körper.  
Ich werde dein Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen, schwöre ich ihm stumm, streichle ihn langsam, sanft, nur mit den Fingerspitzen, küsse erneut seinen Hals und seine Brust.

Ich kann spüren, wie er sich unter meiner Berührung völlig entspannt. Seine Atemzüge sind tief und langsam, und ich merke, wie sich mein eigener Atmen seinem unwillkürlich angleicht.  
Erleichterung breitet sich in mir aus, mit solch einer Intensität, dass es mir Tränen in die Augen treibt.  
Erleichterung, Glück darüber, dass er mir endlich einen Weg gezeigt hat, wie ich es vermag, ihn aus seiner privaten Hölle zu führen. Und mehr noch - ich habe nicht geahnt, wie sehr ich selbst diese Art menschlicher Nähe vermisst habe, etwas, das einsam beschaffte Befriedigung oder eine bloße freundschaftliche Berührung nicht zu ersetzen vermag.

Ich strecke mich, um seinen Mund zu erreichen, und der folgende Kuss ist noch weit intensiver als die vorigen es waren: Leidenschaftlich, zärtlich, mit immer noch einer Spur des Spielerischen, Herausfordernden, Neckenden des ersten. Erinnerungen überfallen mich mit solch einer Intensität, dass die Bilder klar und gestochen scharf vor meinem inneren Auge stehen:  
_Sirius, der hemmungslos lachend über irgendeine spöttische Äußerung Lilys den Kopf in den Nacken wirft.  
Sirius, dessen Blick meinen trifft, als wir während eines Tests im Unterricht gleichzeitig aufsehen - das völlige Verstehen in seinen Augen, das Wissen, dass wir denselben Gedanken teilen.  
Sirius am Ufer des Sees, seinen Kopf auf James Beine gelegt, begeistert gestikulierend._

Dies hier ist er selbst, _das_ ist sein wahres Wesen, welches ihm in Askaban fast genommen wurde. Und ich will alles tun dafür, dass dieser Sirius bleibt, dass er glücklich ist, dass er die Schrecken vergisst.

Ich löse meine Rechte, die ich während unseres Kusses ohne es zu merken in die Decke gekrallt habe, lege sie auf seine Brust, streichle sie, wie ich es bei einer Frau tun würde, streife die hart gewordene Knospe dort mit meinem Daumen. Sirius wölbt seinen Körper der Berührung entgegen und zeigt mir damit, dass ich auf dem richtigen Weg bin.

Ich zwinge mich, unseren Kuss zu beenden und lasse meinen Mund den Platz meiner Finger einnehmen, liebkose erst seine rechte, dann seine linke Brustwarze mit Lippen und Zunge, umschließe gleichzeitig sein Geschlecht mit einer Hand. Ich bewege sie noch nicht, halte ihn nur, um ihm Schutz zu vermitteln, Wärme spüren zu lassen.  
Als ich schließlich leicht mit dem Daumen über die Kuppe fahre und mit den Fingern sachte den Schaft hinab streiche, höre ich, wie Sirius' Atem stockt.

Ich muss mich zurückhalten, bin mittlerweile selbst so erregt, dass - wäre ich an seiner Stelle - mich solche Zärtlichkeiten, wie ich sie ihm angedeihen lasse, um Erlösung flehen lassen würden.  
Aber ich will, dass es lange, lange dauert ... denn für die Zeit, die das hier währt, ist er - sind wir – unantastbar für die Gespenster der Vergangenheit und die Schrecken der Zukunft.

Ohne mit den Liebkosungen seines Geschlechts innezuhalten, lasse ich von seiner Brust ab, um ihn wieder küssen zu können. Seine Zunge stößt sofort gegen meine, sein Mund verschließt meinen, und sein Kuss raubt mir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Atem, als er Luft holt. Überrascht schließe ich meinen Griff fester, was ihn wiederum dazu bringt, sich aufzubäumen und dabei seinen Schenkel gegen meine beinah schon schmerzhaft harte Erektion zu drücken.

Himmel, Sirius, du machst mir das Durchhalten nicht leicht...!

Ich stemme mich ein Stück von ihm fort, um den allzu erregenden Kontakt zu unterbrechen. In diesem Moment flüstert er heiser: „Nimm mich!", windet sich unter mir heraus und rollt sich mit dem Rücken zu mir auf die Seite.

_Das kann ich nicht...!_, ist mein erster Gedanke.  
Aber es ist wohl etwas spät, um jetzt noch homophobe Anfälle zu bekommen. Ich strecke meine Hand nach ihm aus, um zu verhindern, dass er mein Zögern als Abscheu missdeutet.  
Widerwille ... nun, die Vorstellung, einen anderen Mann zu penetrieren, muss ich gestehen, hat für mich etwas von Vergewaltigung ...  
Ganz sicher ist jedenfalls, dass ich das nicht tun kann, so lange er gefesselt ist!

Ich taste nach dem Seil um seine Arme und mache mich daran, den Knoten mit den Fingern, anstatt mit Magie aufzuknüpfen, was mir immerhin etwas Zeit verschafft.  
Kaum ist der Knoten gelockert, zieht Sirius seine Arme aus den Seilschlingen und schüttelt sie ab. Ich höre, wie das Tau mit einem dumpfen Laut auf dem Boden landet.

Ich schlucke schwer. Ich weiß, was zu tun ist. Jeder Mann - auch wenn mancher lieber sterben würden, als es zuzugeben - hat dies in seiner Phantasie schon einmal durchgespielt.  
Ich versuche, Speichel zu sammeln, aber mein Mund ist auf einmal ziemlich trocken. Ich spucke mir in die Hand, umschließe mein Geschlecht, das zugegebenermaßen etwas an Härte verloren hat, und reibe es, um die Feuchtigkeit zu verteilen. Dann taste ich wieder nach Sirius, rutsche näher zu ihm, streiche mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Becken, sein Gesäß - und zögere. Er streckt einen Arm hinter sich, umschließt meine Hüften, drängt sich in meinen Schoß, macht überdeutlich, was er will: So. Jetzt, ohne weitere Vorbereitung.

Seine Hand taucht zwischen uns, umfasst mein Glied, setzt es an seinen Eingang. Dann winkelt er sein oben liegendes Bein an und umklammert meinen Schenkel, um mich in dieselbe Position zu bringen.  
Sein ganzes Agieren zeigt mir, um wie viel erfahrener er wirklich ist. Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er mit einem Mann zusammen ist. Dieser ewig plappernde Teufel in meinem Kopf, der mich nicht zu denken aufhören lässt, selbst in einer Situation wie dieser, zeigt mir Bilder von Sirius und James und anstatt schockiert zu sein ... kann ich nicht anders, als automatisch meine Hüften vorzustoßen. Sirius schnappt nach Luft und ich verharre regungslos. Er ist eng, enger als jede Frau und das Gefühl ist ... irre. Ich wage es nicht, mich zu bewegen.

Ich rücke noch näher an ihn, damit sich nicht nur unsere Hüften und Beine berühren, ich will ihn ganz spüren.  
Ich schiebe meinen linken Arm unter ihn, packe seine Schulter, schlinge den anderen Arm um seine Taille und lege meine Hand flach auf seine Brust. Sofort umklammert er mein Handgelenk, um mich noch stärker an sich zu pressen.

„_Mehr..._!", flüstert er.

Ich bewege mich nur um Millimeter vor und zurück. Sein Griff um meinen Schenkel verstärkt sich, ich weiß nicht, ob aus Lust oder Schmerz, und verharre. Ohne seinen Griff zu lösen, streichelt er mit den Fingern meinen Handrücken. Ich verstehe es als Aufforderung, weiter zu machen, bewege mich langsam.  
Ich bin mit allen Sinnen auf Sirius konzentriert, so stark, dass da kein Platz für einen Gedanken mehr in meinem Geist ist - nur noch die Impression seine Hände, die meinen Schenkel und meinen Arm umklammern, mich dirigieren, das Tempo vorgeben, sein keuchender Atem, die Berührung unserer inzwischen schweißbedeckten Leiber.

Ich wünschte nur, _ich – er_ - einer von uns, besäße den Körper einer Frau: Denn ich will nicht nur diese Verbindung - in ihm... und dadurch Teil von ihm sein - ich will ihn nicht nur umarmen, will gleichzeitig von ihm umarmt werden, will ihn küssen.  
Ich presse schließlich meine Lippen auf seinen Hals, dränge mich so fest an ihn wie nur möglich, bin so nah am Höhepunkt, dass ich keine Bewegung mehr wage. In diesem Moment spannt und entspannt er seinen Schließmuskel und die Kontraktion beschert mit einen so heftigen Orgasmus, wie ich ihn selten erlebt habe.

Zitternd und nach Luft ringend bleibe ich, erschöpft an ihn gedrängt, liegen.  
Sirius rührt sich nicht, streichelt mich lediglich, als wolle er mich beruhigen, mit den Fingerspitzen, ohne die Hände von ihrem Platz zu nehmen.  
Schließlich habe ich wieder genügend Gewalt über meinen Körper, kann meine Hand von seiner Brust hinab gleiten lassen um da weiter zu machen, wo ich aufgehört habe.  
Seine Hand ist meiner gefolgt, liegt immer noch auf ihr, ohne jedoch meine Bewegungen zu bestimmen. Sein Vertrauen, seine Hingabe, die diese Geste zeigt, weckt ein Empfinden in mir, das auf seine Art genauso intensiv ist wie die hitzigere Ekstase vor wenigen Augenblicken.

Sirius beginnt, seinen Kopf herumzuwerfen. Er stöhnt nicht, sein Atem ist lediglich zu einem abgehackten Nach-Luft-ringen geworden.  
Ich will seine Erregung so weit wie möglich steigern, um kurz vor dem _point of no return_ innezuhalten, dann erneut zu beginnen, um seinen Genuss so lang wie nur möglich währen zu lassen. Aber das scheint nicht in seinem Sinne zu sein - obwohl er es könnte, stoppt er mich nicht, als ich mich verschätze, eine Bewegung zu viel mache. Er bäumt sich mit einem konvulsivischen Zittern auf und lässt sich keuchend zurücksinken.

Zu viele Endorphine toben noch in meinem Blut, als dass ich wirkliches Bedauern darüber empfinden könnte, dass es schneller vorbei ist, als ich gehofft habe.  
Keiner von uns regt sich, obwohl es viel zu warm ist, um so eng aneinander zu liegen.  
Dann höre ich, wie er den Atem anhält, zuerst versucht, seine Schluchzer zu unterdrücken, doch schließlich weint er so hemmungslos wie ein Kind.

Ich tue nichts, außer ihn weiterhin festzuhalten.  
Die letzten Minuten scheinen das Band, das einstmals in den besten Augenblicken zwischen uns bestanden hat, wieder geknüpft zu haben. Ich kann seine Emotionen in diesem Moment nachempfinden, als seien sie meine eigenen: Er weint nicht vor Kummer oder Schmerz - es ist Erleichterung. Ich wage es kaum zu glauben.

_O Merlin, endlich, endlich!_

Irgendwann höre ich an seinen tiefen Atemzügen, dass er eingeschlafen ist.  
Was auch immer in Zukunft sein mag: Diese Nacht wird er keine Albträume mehr haben.

Ende

* * *

Zum Titel: "Die dunkle Nacht der Seele" ist nicht nur eine Metapher für Verzweiflung, sondern auch der Titel eines Gedichtes des Mystikers Juan de la Cruz (der wohl wusste, wovon er sprach, da er von der Inquisition in Kerkerhaft genommen und gefoltert worden war).In seinem Gedicht beschreibt er die Vereinigung der Seele mit ihrem Schöpfer, allerdings in Bildern, bei denen sich den Inhalt auch ebenso gut als Liebesgedicht zwischen Mann und Frau – oder auch Mann und Mann ;-) – verstehen lässt. 


End file.
